Having Your Back
by Broe929
Summary: A one-shot based around this weekends exciting events!


**A/N: Hey everyone! By popular demand here's a one-shot basaed over this weekends exciting events! Enjoy and p.s- I own nothing :)**

**Haivng Your Back**

* * *

><p>This was something AJ was simply not used to, being put up in a swanky Penthouse hotel room in Las Vegas being treated to nice dinners and first class accommodations. It truly wasn't her thing but tonight wasn't about her, it was about her husband who was going to completely take the world by storm tonight. No one knew it was coming and only few people had guessed. After all of the trials and tribulations he had gone through the last year he deserved to do this. She remembered when he came to her in the first place about this back in early October.<p>

_"So I have to talk to you" Punk said entering her office. She stopped typing away at her laptop and looked over towards her husband._

_"That's never promising" AJ noted giving him her full attention "What's going on?"_

_"I want you to hear me out fully before you say anything and just know that I love you" he said and now she was alarmed_

_"Now you're worrying me" AJ said seriously as he took a seat on the small arm chair in her office and she joined him_

_"It's not bad" Punk assured her "At least I don't think it is"_

_"Ok well talk to me" AJ insisted "You can tell me anything"_

_"I know" he said giving her a light smile "Dana White wants to fly out and talk to me. He wants to sign me"_

_"To the UFC?" AJ asked looking for clarification and he nodded "Can you even do that? You still have all these legal issues with WWE"_

_"Spoke to the lawyer and it's going to be cleared up by my birthday" Punk told her "I want to do this" he said very seriously looking her in the eye "I've always wanted to do this"_

_"You're going to get in a cage and fight- not wrestler- but fight?" AJ asked and he nodded "Are you ready for that sort of thing?"_

_"No" Punk told her honestly "It's going to take a long time" He admitted "I'm going to have to pick a place to train and live there practically for at least six or seven months"_

_"You're moving away from me?" AJ asked feeling her stomach drop_

_"No" He said quickly shaking his head "You'd come with me obviously. No one thinks I can do this but I have to try or I'll always regret it. I'm in the best shape of my life right now and I'm just young enough to do this. If I don't do it now it won't happen. UFC just doesn't sign guys without a fighting record like this" AJ listened as he spoke but wasn't sure how to respond "I need you with me on this if you're not supporting me I won't do it because I honestly don't think I could without you"_

_"I think you could do it" AJ said quietly "You have a passion for this you always have. But I'm still working I'm never going to get to see you"_

_"That's why no matter where I go to train we'll get a place I'll buy a condo or rent a house I don't care whatever you need to feel comfortable like I said I can not do this without you" Punk insisted_

_"I'm scared for you" AJ admitted "I don't know much about UFC but those guys are going to hate you!"_

_"Yea I'm used to it" Punk smirked "I might get my ass kicked or I might kick some ass time will tell"_

_"I don't want your ass kicked" AJ said to him still digesting all of this "And you really want to do this?"_

_"Yes" he said firmly_

_"It's not that I don't think you would do great but you just got back to feeling good and I can't go back to when you were hurt all of time" AJ said flashing back to his last few months with WWE. It nearly killed her to see him in such pain every night._

_"It's not like WWE" Punk told her "I'll be fighting a few times a year if that"_

_"But you need to go away and train?" AJ asked_

_"I'm not going away from you" Punk said to her "There's a training camp 90minutes from here as a matter of fact and if I can't get in there I will figure something else out…"_

_"Don't just pick a place for me" AJ said to him "If you're going into the octagon you're going to need the best training and that's where you're going to be and I don't care if it's in Switzerland"_

_"Wait" Punk said with a smile "Are you ok with this? And how did you know it's called the octagon?"_

_"I'm not a complete UFC idiot Phil" She said to him "And yes if this is something you absolutely have to do I would never hold you back from it. I'm not loving this idea though you're going to have to give me some time to digest it."_

_"Of course but I'm telling you it's going to be great" Punk said to her seriously_

_"Just tell me right now you're not doing this because of money" AJ said to him. Punk had a lot of money it was no secret and he could more then provide for his wife but he hated the stabs he would get on Twitter about sending his wife out to work while he sat at home and watched hockey._

_"No the money is going to be a lot" Punk smirked "But it's not about that at all. This is about doing something I have to do"_

_"Ok well I've got your back" AJ said to him "And you promise me that you're going to work it out where we're not apart all of the time, right?"_

_"You're my priority" Punk said seriously "You and our marriage. I wouldn't do this if I thought I was jeopardizing it and I wouldn't sign a contract if you weren't on board with it either"_

_"One more question, can you wear a face mask?" She asked hopefully cupping his cheek_

_"No" he smirked "But I'll be safe I swear. When Dana fly's out to talk to me I want you there- I want you there for everything"_

_"And I'll be there" AJ agreed_

_"Like I said I can't do this without you" Punk said seriously "I want you there when I sign, I want you there at my announcement, hell I want you there for all of my fights"_

_"The fights" AJ choked out with a smile "Goodie"_

_"I'll take you to a couple of events before then so you can get an idea of what I'm going to be doing" Punk said to her and she just nodded "And hey look at the bright side you'll get great seats" he teased_

_"Great a front-row seat to watch my husband fight" AJ nodded with a forced smile "You couldn't just be content with the comics?" she asked with a sigh and he smiled_

_"I will be- once I do this" Punk said to her_

_"Alright. Well I guess I better get a dress…and a vomit bag" she muttered_

_"It's going to be ok" Punk said kissing her forehead "This is going to be amazing for the both of us"_

"Are you almost ready?" Punk shouted from outside the bathroom. She looked over herself one final time before stepping out.

"Wow you look so handsome" AJ said smiling at his appearance. A nice suit, fresh haircut.

"Why thank you" he said playing with his tie

"Here let me see" AJ said walking over and straightened the tie for him.

"You look great" Punk said looking down at her as she stepped away

"Do you hate the boots?" she asked pointing at them

"No I love them" Punk smirked

"I feel like I'm going to prom for the first time" AJ admitted cheerfully

"That's right you never went right?" Punk asked

"No" AJ said looking in the mirror again "I'm actually really nervous"

"You're nervous?" Punk laughed then he frowned "This isn't about WWE is it?"

"No I could care less" AJ promised him "It's just such a big night for you I'm so excited"

"It's a big night for us" Punk corrected "But seriously they're going to give you shit for this" he said to her and she just shrugged "How did you get these days off by the way?"

"I told them I had a very important family engagement that came up last minute" AJ said to him "So they replaced me with Emma at the shows this week"

"I wish I could see Vince's stupid face when he sees us sitting next to Dana White" Punk laughed

"You're going to be careful tonight, right?" AJ asked "I know a lot of the guys have already called you out and they don't even know it's official"

"Yes and speaking of that make sure you stay by my side" Punk said to her "I don't know how people are going to react and I don't want anyone messing with you to further piss me off"

"Oh don't worry I'll be glued to your side" AJ assured him.

"I mean it" Punk warned "I don't know a lot of these guys and UFC and WWE are two completely different worlds"

"I'll be fine just worry about you" she said to him "You're going to break the internet…again" she smirked "So seriously I look ok?"

"Beautiful" Punk said to her honestly "And before we leave the room and start this crazy media mess I just want you to know that I love you and you supporting means everything to me"

"I love you too" she said reaching up and giving him a quick kiss

"I'm serious" Punk said to her "You're my rock and you being here with me tonight means everything to me"

"It's what we do" AJ shrugged "I want to be here for the second biggest night of your life"

"Second?" Punk asked and she shot him a glare "I'm kidding obviously our wedding will always be the biggest night of my life"

"Well that will change eventually" AJ said to him grabbing a hold of his gray blazer "When we eventually have children that becomes number one which is why I need you to be super careful throughout all of this because I want you there for all of that"

"Well you can't exactly have a child without me" Punk smirked

"Oh I could" AJ said seriously and he arched a brow at her "I wouldn't want to" she smirked

"We're going to do it all" Punk promised "You're going to finish up with WWE, I'm going to UFC and in the middle of all of that we're going to have a baby"

"A dog first?" AJ asked hopefully

"The minute your contract is up" Punk said to her

"Good because I'll need the company" AJ said to him and he frowned

"Don't think like that. You're with me in this and believe me I'll make that very clear to everybody tonight"

"This is your night" AJ said to him

"And you're apart of it" Punk responded

* * *

><p>AJ was with Punk every second of the evening that night. He talked about her during every interview and during the press conference he made it very clear that his wife was his priority no matter what. She had never heard any athlete speak that way about their wives before. She was also so proud of him. He was walking into a place where a handful of people hated him already and he didn't care. He wants to do this so he told everyone he's going to do it and his confidence was always sexy to her. She made sure to snap a picture of him alone at the press table and tweeted it. Would Vince, Hunter and probably everyone else in WWE be pissed? Yea sure but she didn't care. She was here with him now and just like he had always done for her she was going to support him fully.<p>

Punk rented a limo to take her to the airport Monday morning because he was going to stay a few more days to train. He also booked her a first class ticket to Raw and she couldn't help but chuckle at it. She didn't need limos or first class tickets but he wanted to spoil her, so he did. When she got to Raw the vibe was completely different everyone was afraid to talk to her. A lot of people just passed by and smiled some looked the other way. Maybe the tweet of their 'prom' photo and thanks to Dana White and the rest of the UFC was pushing it too far? She didn't care either way.

"Well, well, well" Paige laughed as AJ walked into the locker room "If it isn't the first lady of the UFC"

"Oh stop" AJ smiled

"Seriously good for him" Paige said to her

"Yea and you two looked so cute on the red carpet" Emma agreed

"Thanks" AJ said to them "It was such a great week" she said ignoring Nikki, Brie, Nattie and the rest of the Total Divas who never gave her the time of day anyway.

"We could tell" Paige chuckled "How was Vegas?"

"We didn't do a lot of sight seeing" AJ blushed

"Of course they were celebrating all week" Emma laughed

"We did have some nice dinners with Dana and other high up execs in the company" AJ said to them

"Look at you" Paige teased "Seriously your photo was on like every website the other night"

"It wasn't about me" AJ said to them

"Never would have guessed that" Nikki mumbled from across the room but again AJ chose to ignore the snide comment

"They put us up in the most amazing penthouse suite" AJ gushed loudly "It was floor to ceiling windows all around on the highest floor and the view was so incredible"

"I'm jealous" Emma said honestly

"I really didn't want to come back" AJ admitted

"Why did you?" Nikki asked as she stormed out of the locker room

"Ignore her" Paige whispered "She's been in a bad mood all week"

"Maybe because some of us actually had to work this weekend" Nattie chimed in glaring towards AJ before leaving the locker room as well

"My husband was working" AJ defended lightly "So technically I was working"

"That's right" Paige laughed in agreement

"I think they're mad because they've been tweeting about the Slammy's all week and all of their tweets combined didn't get half of the re-tweets yours did" Emma said to her

"Yea you basically sealed your Slammy win" Paige said to her "If I don't win one I'm stealing yours"

"That's cool I already have two" AJ teased.

"Hey girls" Jane who worked in talent relations smiled walking into the room. "Tonight on the card AJ you're going to pick up a win against Summer"

"Great" AJ said to her "You'll go on before the main event" and AJ just nodded

"Also I trust everything is ok?" Jane asked coolly

"What do you mean?" AJ asked

"You said you had a family emergency this week, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright" Jane said innocently

"No I said I had a family engagement and I'm sure you already know the answer to your question" AJ said smugly

"Alright than" Jane forced out "Have a good show" she then left

"You just mouthed off to Jane" Emma said in shock

"I didn't mouth off" AJ said to her unzipping her bag and pulling out her clothes for the night

"You really are gearing up to leave aren't you?" Paige asked seriously "Running around UFC events, tweeting about it, all of this promotion into your new site under your real name and now going back at Jane"

"First of all I wasn't going to miss my husbands big announcement" AJ said to them "I don't care if they fired me over it I belonged there with him"

"I'm not judging" Paige defended "I'm just curious"

"I'm here right now that's all that matters" AJ said to her "So unless they fed-ex me my termination papers I'll still be here but they'll probably wait for a really important day in my life for that" she remarked bitterly

"Yea that must have really rubbed you the wrong way" Emma said quietly

"It's not important" AJ said to them then felt her phone vibrate "I have to take this, excuse me" she stepped outside the locker room and answered quickly

"I miss you" AJ said before he could even greet her

"Going that good huh?" Punk asked her

"It's fine it's better than I expected. Most people are afraid to even be seen talking to me" AJ said to him "I just wish Nikki was too"

"They're all just jealous" Punk said to her "Two days before the fake Wrestling award show you were at one of the biggest sports announcements. None of them have a chance of winning"

"Are you going to vote for me?" AJ asked him

"Do I have to download the app for that?" Punk asked seriously

"Yes" AJ said

"Fine I'll download it to vote then uninstall it but you won't need my vote" Punk said to her

"Yours is the most important" AJ said sweetly and she could almost feel him smile over the phone

"You really want to win this huh?" Punk asked

"I would" AJ said to him "Could be my last Slammy awards and I don't know…I've been working really hard-"

"You'll get it" Punk assured her "It's not even a contest"

"I was so spoiled this weekend that being back here feels like cold water being dumped over my head" AJ admitted

"Get used to the spoiling because I don't know if you heard but you're married to the most talked about man in both Wrestling and MMA" he said smugly "By the way I saw that you tweeted our prom picture"

"I thought it was cute" AJ said to him

"And thank you for being so cool with everyone and thanking them" Punk said to her

"I really had a good time" AJ said to him "The best time actually"

"Well try to enjoy tonight and no I won't be upset if you don't mention me in your speech" Punk teased

"I would if I could but I'm pretty sure they're going to be holding the mute button over my microphone if that happens" AJ said to him with a laugh "I really want to say something that will matter you know? Put over the younger talent I mean that's how I always wanted to go out and I don't think I'm going to get that chance now"

"Say whatever you want" Punk said to her seriously "And I'll be watching"

"I know you will" AJ said to him "Tomorrow I'm doing Tribute for the Troops then Smackdown and after that I'll be back home"

"Try to behave at this years Tribute to The Troops" Punk teased in a warning voice

"Yea I'll try especially since I just got my schedule and you'll just love who is in my group" AJ said with a laugh

"Oh don't tell me its Ryback" Punk said disgusted

"Yes it is" AJ confirmed

"They are such assholes" Punk remarked annoyed "Just ignore him"

"He's been nice to me actually" AJ said to him

"He's an idiot" Punk said annoyed

"Alright I've got to go get ready" AJ said to him "I love you"

"I love you too and hey you've got my vote" Punk said to her seriously

"I know" she said sweetly then hung up


End file.
